Chi
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Two chis are better than one, eh? TasukiChichiri YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a while ago. It's part of a little trilogy, so hold out for the next two, I'll upload them later. I 3 Tasuki/Chichiri. My fave pairing of all time.

Warnings: Yaoi Lemon

Disclaimer: No own Fushigi Yuugi, Savvy?

Chichiri sat by the river perfectly still, listening to the sounds of the rippling water beneath him. His legs were crossed and his hands were parallel from his chest, right hand slightly above the other as he concentrated on his energy flowing through him. His eyes were closed, his breathing was level, and his blue hair blew slightly in the wind. He was at perfect peace. Until he heard a loud thud behind him. He grimaced under his mask, and turned his head to see who it was. He was not surprised.

"HEY, CHICHIRI!" Tasuki smashed his hand onto his friend's shoulder and waved with the other, smiling his fanged smile goofily. "What's up?"

Chichiri couldn't help but smirk under his mask at his crazy friend. "Nothing much," Chichiri spoke. "I was just meditating, no da."

"Oh…" Tasuki nodded, taking his hands and putting them slowly around the back of his head, feeling suddenly guilty about ruining his friend's concentration. Tasuki then got an idea. "Uh… do ya mind if I join ya, then? Two chis are better than one, huh?"

"Not at all, no da," Chichiri nodded, allowing Tasuki to sit beside him. Tasuki imitated the monk's feet and hands to the best of his ability and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and tightening his face.

Chichiri snickered and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, waiting for Tasuki's eyes to open. "Don't tense your body, no da," he explained, fixing the bandit's hands and back. "Breathe in deeply and slowly. Just focus on your center: your chi."

"My chi…" Tasuki comprehended in his mind. He closed his eyes slowly and breathed deeply, letting his chest rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing.

Chichiri nodded silently at the bandit then returned to his own meditation.

Tasuki listened to Chichiri's breathing. He tried to mimic it, and before he knew it their breaths were moving as one. He tried very hard to focus on his chi, but it was complicated whenever he tuned in to Chichiri. In his mind he thought of the cerulean-haired monk beneath him, breathing heavily to the rhythm of his own…

"_Damnit_," Tasuki thought. "_Stop that! Focus on your chi, Damnit! Focus_!" Tasuki was not winning the battle with his brain. He struggled so hard to stop thinking of Chichiri that way that he began tensing up, glowing as he did so. Then the chi flew across the river, making Chichiri open his remaining eye in surprise, watching Tasuki as he bent over.

"Are you all right?" Chichiri asked as he leaned over to pick up his friend, taking his hand, the other hand rubbing his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Tasuki nodded, rubbing his head and opening his eyes, realizing that his hand was in Chichiri's. He looked down at their hands, then into Chichiri's mask.

Tasuki couldn't stop his hand from removing the mask, Chichiri's exposed face shrouded with surprise and confusion. Tasuki ran his hand over his friend's smooth cheek, forcing his mahogany eye to look up into his golden ones. Chichiri became even more surprised when Tasuki placed a tender kiss on his lips while holding his hand. But Chichiri finally gave into the kiss, allowing his one red-brown eye to flutter closed, his fingers curling around Tasuki's.

Tasuki smiled wryly against the kiss. His tongue lashed out over the monk's bottom lip pleading for entrance. Chichiri let his mouth open, their tongues sliding against each other in a timeless dance. Chichiri moaned in Tasuki's mouth, letting his free hand to run up Tasuki's arm and land on his shoulder.

Needing air, Tasuki broke the kiss, looking into his partner's eye. Chichiri blushed, turning his gaze away.

"Tasuki, I don't know about this." The monk thought out loud. He had been denying himself of these emotions for so long, he didn't like he deserved them, not from him. Tasuki took both of his friend's hands this time.

"Don't worry, Chiri," the bandit whispered reassuringly. "You can trust me." Tasuki put his hands on either side of Chichiri's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss once more. Chichiri couldn't help but give in to Tasuki's fiery kiss. He put his hands on Tasuki's waist, pulling him in to meet his body with his own. It was Tasuki's turn to be surprised, but he realized that Chichiri must not be so worried anymore. This eased the bandit, letting the monk's tongue graze his own savagely. The monk let out a moan when he felt strong hands removing his robe and shirt, letting the material slowly slide down the monk's well-toned chest and arms. Tasuki pulled away to take in Chichiri's beautiful body, with both his eyes and hands. His skilled fingers danced over his friend's skin. Chichiri moaned again, rolling his head back in pleasure.

The red-head smiled coyly at Chichiri's expression while taking off his own top, quickly pulling it off from behind his neck. Chichiri stared at Tasuki's muscular body while widening his legs, allowing the bandit to crawl between them to plant another kiss on his lips. Tasuki gently placed his blue-haired friend on the grass, positioning himself between Chichiri's legs.

Tasuki permitted his partner to run his hands over his chest and around to his back, massaging him gently. Tasuki groaned, letting his mouth open to expose his sharp fangs. Chichiri smiled, loving the fact that he could make the fire warrior cry in passion. He pulled his lover closer to him, skin on skin, heart on heart. Tasuki dropped his gaze to Chichiri's, swiftly putting his hand behind the monk's head, removing the ribbon that tied his sapphire hair back. The bandit moved his hand through Chichiri's fallen threads of hair, Chichiri closing his eye and smiling warmly.

"Two chis are better than one," Tasuki repeated softly. Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"I see what you meant by that now, no da," Chichiri replied, pulling his lover down for another deep kiss. Tasuki began to untie the sash that held up Chichiri's pants, waiting for his partner to object. When he didn't, he continued, pulling the pants off completely.

Tasuki's sharp eyes probed Chichiri's perfect body, starting from his feet up to his handsome face. He found his body to resemble that of a porcelain doll, delicate and fragile, and careful to touch. Then his eyes fixed on the scar on Chichiri's left eye. He leaned down and kissed it, not wanting Chichiri to feel insecure about how he looked. To Tasuki, he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, scar or not, and he wanted him to know that. Chichiri appreciated the chivalrous gesture of the fire-haired man, understanding not to show any signs of worry, for he didn't feel any.

Chichiri laid there, legs spread to show off his large member, hands wrapped around his abs, auburn eye fixed passionately onto his lover's. Tasuki couldn't believe he was seeing this side of Chichiri, but he didn't mind at all. He started to remove his own pants, kicking them away with his foot before positioning himself in between Chichiri's legs again. Their impressive members stroked against each other, both men moaning loudly, their passion echoing through the woods and into the river.

"Are you ready, Chiri?" Tasuki said huskily into his lover's ear. Chichiri nodded, pulling the red-head up to look him square in the face.

"I've never been more ready, Tasuki," Chichiri said heart-warmingly. Tasuki nodded, lifting up Chichiri's right leg to prepare him.

Chichiri let out a cry as Tasuki entered him slowly, Tasuki being careful not to hurt him too much. When he was all the way inside his lover he paused for a minute, letting Chichiri's walls accommodate to the intrusion. When the blue-haired man was ready he pushed up his hips, urging the red-head to continue.

"Ungh… Tasuki…" Chichiri cried out when the bandit moved in and out of him, finding a steady rhythm that suited both of them. Their bodies glistened with sweat in the sunlight as they moved against each other. Their chis also glowed from within them, getting brighter with each thrust.

Tasuki was in sheer bliss. He had never experienced anything like this before; being so close to someone he loved so dearly.

Love… love. It seemed to fit, didn't it? Otherwise, why would he be doing this? Why would he be so intimate with someone? Why would he care for that someone so much that he would die for him? This was love, he knew. There was no denying it.

Tasuki went faster, bringing his hand down between them to stroke Chichiri's hard erection, making the cerulean-haired monk writhe beneath him. "A-ah! Uhhhh… Tasuki!" Chichiri screamed in total ecstasy, throwing his head back and arching his back off the ground.

"Chichiri…" Tasuki brought his mouth down to Chichiri's neck, kissing and biting the tender flesh with his fangs. Chichiri mewled in pleasure at the attention that he was being given.

"Tasuki, I'm… uhhh…" Chichiri said between thrusts. He cried out one final time before releasing himself onto his lover's stomach.

"Chichiri!" Tasuki shouted, releasing into the blue-haired man. He collapsed on top of his partner, both men breathing deeply to regain their normal heartbeats. When they got their breathing back to normal, Tasuki pulled out of Chichiri, the monk moaning one final time. The bandit sat up, moving over to the monk's side, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Chichiri, that was… magnificent," Tasuki said, gazing at Chichiri through calm, golden eyes. Chichiri blushed slightly at the comment, then sat up to face his lover.

"Yes, it was," Chichiri said, the blush seceding from his face. He opened his eye in slight surprise when Tasuki hugged him, pulling him in really close, his hands running down his back.

"Chichiri, I… I love you, Chichiri." Tasuki proclaimed in his lover's ear, squeezing him tightly as he did.

Chichiri's eye widened at those words. He hadn't heard them since… since… almost forever. But he was sure, without a doubt, that Tasuki really meant it. He could feel it to be true. Chichiri pulled away from Tasuki, looking into his love struck eyes. He moved his hand up to caress his fiery lover's cheek.

"I love you, too, Tasuki." The monk said. Tasuki smiled his goofy fanged smile again and Chichiri smiled too, pulling each other in for one last passionate kiss before getting dressed and heading back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

The story could have ended there, but I love this couple so much I had to continue!

DISCLAIMER: Don't pwn FY.

WARNINGS: Consensual bondage, yaoi lemon

Chichiri woke up to the sound of a bird outside of the glass window of their bedroom. He yawned and looked up at his red-headed lover, who had quite a serene look on his face as he slept, his arms safely around the monk as if he was protecting him in his sleep. Chichiri attempted to wiggle out of Tasuki's tight grasp, but was unable to keep from waking the thief. Tasuki groaned and pulled his arms away from his companion and put them above his head, stretching as he looked up into his lover's mahogany eye, smiling warmly. Chichiri smiled back, and bent down to give Tasuki a quick kiss before getting out of bed and dressing.

It's been three weeks since Tasuki and Chichiri became sweethearts, and also since Chichiri moved into Tasuki's home. Chichiri really didn't have much of a home to go to, so Tasuki offered Chichiri the privilege, and the monk gladly accepted. Of course, they weren't really expecting company, at least not so early in the morning.

Chichiri heard a light knock on the front door as he was getting dressed. "JUST A MINUTE, NO DA!" he shouted across the house, then quickly finished dressing before running for the door. He opened the door and smiled at the sight before him.

"HI, CHICHIRI!" Nuriko said rather loudly, waving goofily at her friend. Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake smiled and chuckled at Nuriko's silly behavior.

"Hello, Chichiri," Hotohori said, "It is good to see you."

"Hello everyone, no da." Chichiri nodded and gestured for his guests to come into the house.

"We came kinda early, huh?" Chiriko looked out the glass window to get the time from the sun. The blue-haired monk shrugged.

"It's fine, no da," Chichiri said. "At least we woke up in time."

"We?" Nuriko asked, putting her finger up to her mouth. "Who's we?"

"Tasuki and Chichiri live together now, Nuriko," Mitsukake said drolly. "You didn't know?" Nuriko narrowed her eyes and stared at Chichiri suspiciously.

"No," Nuriko said, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't." Chichiri turned away from the cross dresser, blushing slightly at her tone. He told his friends (except Nuriko cuz she wasn't there at the time) that Tasuki and he were roommates. He didn't mention that they were more than that, though.

"Uh, what's the ruckus, Chiri?" Tasuki said while yawning loudly and scratching his head. Chichiri's eye went wide when he noticed that Tasuki was naked.

"Chiri?" Nuriko asked suspiciously while the others stared at naked Tasuki. Chichiri just gave them all a nervous glance.

"Um, Tasuki?" Chichiri got up and pushed his still half-asleep friend back into the room and shut the door in front of him. "You forgot to get dressed, no da."

Tasuki was still half awake when he said, "Again? Aw, shit!" Chichiri shook his head and turned around to face his bewildered friends and smiled nervously, hoping they didn't hear that last statement from the tired bandit. He sat back down in his chair and resumed the conversation.

Nuriko folded her arms in front of her and glanced over at Chichiri. "_He's never acted that way before_." She thought, rubbing her chin. "_What's up between those two_?"

ZZZ

Later that day, when the sun was high above the house, Chichiri was changing his clothes – again – because Chiriko pushed him in the lake with his clothes on. He didn't mind though, for he was going to do that anyway. He began ringing out his shirt from the bottom and fanning in out assuming that would dry faster. Unbeknownst to him, Tasuki was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room with one hand, his clothes wet as well, watching Chichiri's every move like a hawk.

When the monk started to remove his soaked shirt, Tasuki made his move. He took two big steps towards Chichiri and silently began to remove the wet cloth for him. Chichiri noticed this and turned his head around, and his eye caught Tasuki's.

"Tasuki, what are you doing, no da?" he whispered so that the others wouldn't hear from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Helping you undress," Tasuki answered simply, withdrawing the shirt completely from the blue-haired man's pale, wet body. He roamed his hands over the monk's back and around to his lean, muscled stomach, pulling himself to his body. He planted sweet kisses down Chichiri's neck and shoulder, his hand reaching down through the older man's pants.

Chichiri moaned loudly and squeezed his eye shut, allowing Tasuki to continue with his ministrations, the bandit moving lower and lower. Suddenly, Chichiri gasped and opened his eye, turning to face his lover, grabbing his hands.

"We can't Tasuki," the monk whispered. "They might hear us, no da."

Tasuki smiled slyly, wiggling his eyebrows at his partner. "That's why I have one of these."

Tasuki pulled something out of his belt and shook it in front of Chichiri, who recognized it right away. Chichiri's eye widened and tried to talk his friend out of it, but it was too late. Tasuki tied the leather gag around Chichiri's mouth, Chichiri's teeth biting down on it. Chichiri tried to complain, but nothing but muffled sounds came out of the monk's gagged mouth. Tasuki smiled big, showing off his sharp fangs. He then continued with what he was doing, kissing and biting his partner's neck and caressing his backside. Chichiri jumped, and tried to protest again, but to no avail.

Tasuki smiled again, chuckling inwardly. He just couldn't believe he didn't think of this before. He stopped with what he was doing and bent down, swiping a half-naked Chichiri in his arms and gently placed him on the bed. Tasuki removed Chichiri's pants, letting his erection out. Chichiri blushed, hating himself for giving in to Tasuki's rough, yet very soothing touch so easily. Tasuki, of course, didn't mind. He began to leave a trail of wet kisses from Chichiri's abs to his erection, stroking it gently with one hand. The blue-haired monk gasped into the gag and threw his head back in pleasure, yielding to Tasuki even more, letting him take over his body and mind. Tasuki stroked faster, then without warning, took the length in his mouth.

"Mmm!" Chichiri attempted to scream, but the gag stifled the sound. The monk looked down at his lover, watching as he went up and down on his length, his eyes spearing into his. Chichiri breathed heavier, as he felt his release coming. But he felt the bandit pull away, and he whimpered at the loss. Tasuki kicked his pants off and crawled onto the bed, spreading Chichiri's legs farther apart and came down to face the blue-haired man.

"Are ya likin' this, baby?" Tasuki said huskily, brushing strands of cerulean hair away from his lover's handsome face. Chichiri blushed and nodded, honestly telling his fiery lover how he felt. Tasuki smiled guilefully down at his partner and whispered: "Turn over."

Chichiri did as he was told, turning over onto all fours and looked over his shoulder at his partner. Tasuki smiled again, taking in the picture of his blue-haired monk. He then took two of his fingers and moved them in and out of Chichiri's entrance. Chichiri moaned, throwing his head down between his tensed shoulders. Tasuki added another finger, and spanked Chichiri's ass with his free hand, the monk whimpering in the leather gag.

Chichiri started to get hard again. He couldn't believe that Tasuki went out and got a gag, and he couldn't believe that Tasuki would have sex when guests are over at the house, who are probably listening on the other side of the wall right now. But at that moment, he could really care less. His thoughts about the others were constantly being disturbed by Tasuki.

Tasuki removed his fingers, and positioned himself in front of his lover's entrance. "Are you ready?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri nodded, getting himself ready as well, leaning down onto his elbows and arching his backside up. Tasuki entered Chichiri tantalizingly slow, pulling in the monk's hips as he did.

"Mmm…" Chichiri moaned deeply, pushing himself back with Tasuki's hands and rolling his head up. Tasuki pulled out and pushed back in, faster this time and with more force, Chichiri groaning louder. Tasuki kept going faster until he found a rhythm, grunting huskily. Chichiri moaned with every thrust, loving the lascivious feeling of their bodies in time with one another.

"Uhhh, Chiri…" Tasuki whispered, nearing his orgasm. Chichiri was meeting his too, moaning in the gag one last time before releasing on the bed sheets. Tasuki thrust in for the final time, releasing into his cerulean-haired lover. Chichiri collapsed on the bed and Tasuki followed, falling beside him. They turned to look at each other, waiting for their breathing to slow down. Tasuki broke the silence by snickering.

"I guess we can take this off, now." Tasuki unclasped the gag from his friend's mouth. Chichiri turned over onto his back, laughing as well.

"I forgot I was wearing it." Chichiri pointed out. "I guess I… really did like it, no da."

Tasuki smiled, caressing the monk's pale cheek. "I liked it too, Chiri." Tasuki moved closer to Chichiri, resting himself on his elbow. "But you know what?"

"What?" Chichiri asked, looking up at his fiery lover. Tasuki leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Chichiri's lips. He pulled away, his eyes half-lidded.

"I missed doing that." Tasuki whispered sensually, leaning down to kiss his gorgeous man again.

Nuriko widened her eyes in suspicion, pulling away from the wall. "_What the hell was all that noise_?"

ZZZ

Later, when the warriors were eating dinner, Nuriko was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on in that room. She already had an idea, but she wanted to be sure. She had to ask one of them.

Lucky for her, Tasuki was finished and was standing on the porch outside, swatting flies away from his face. She made her way over to him, trying to look as innocent as she could before asking.

"Hey, Tasuki…"

"Hm?" He was still fussing with the flies.

"If I may ask, what was all that bumping around I heard in your room today?"

Tasuki's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when he heard the word "bumping". "_Oh shit. She heard us! What'll I say, what'll I say?_" He decided to play dumb.

"Uh, bumping?" he asked, a sense of nervousness in his voice, which Nuriko instantly detected.

"Yes, bumping." She said. "You and 'Chiri'?"

"Um…" Tasuki was turning red with embarrassment, unbelieving that Nuriko would bring this up. "It's… none of your business." Tasuki sighed, thinking it was over, but it had only begun.

"Oh my God," Nuriko said, flushed. "Are you and Chichiri… like…?" She made a gesture with her hands, hoping that Tasuki would get it. He knew Chichiri would be mad at him later if he told without him knowing it, but he had to get Nuriko off his back. Tasuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes," He muttered in a low, quiet tone. He already knew what Nuriko was going to do next, so he prepared his ears for Nuriko's shrill of excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" Nuriko did a victory dance in a circle, but she turned around to face the curious looks of the other warriors, and an infuriated, embarrassed look from Chichiri. She realized what she had done, and put a hand over her mouth and said: "Oops."


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chiri/Tasuki. This is why I love this couple because they can both be on top! I LOVE IT!

DISCLAIMER: No own FY.

WARNING: Yaoi lemon, slight OOC Chichiri. But, I believe he could do something like this.

Chichiri stood outside on the porch, sipping tea and watching the sun rise over the trees. _Tonight's the night… _He thought, closing his eyes and smiling a sardonic smile.

It's been a month since the other warriors found out about him and Tasuki's relationship. Or rather, it's been a month since Tasuki blabbed it out to Nuriko and Nuriko practically proclaimed it to the whole nation! Chichiri shook the obvious stinging irritation of that night out of his head.

Chichiri wouldn't have minded if Tasuki… along with _himself_, had told the others about it. But the way it happened was sudden and surprising… not the way Chichiri wanted to tell them. If only Tasuki had told him that he was going to tell, it would have been fine.

Chichiri and Tasuki laugh it off now, and the others seem to be happy for them and support them. But Chichiri was still going to get some revenge – some… _playful, _revenge – for gagging him earlier that day and then telling the others about their relationship.

"I'm gonna get you back for this, no da," he said before Tasuki blew out the lamp that night, but all Tasuki said was, "Yeah sure you will." He already had the plan in his head when they went to bed that night, but he was a patient man, he would wait till the time was right. Four weeks seemed like the perfect time, a perfect time for his rather thick-headed companion to forget all about it.

Chichiri went back inside and sat down in a chair, still drinking his tea slowly. His head turned and his eye opened when he saw his gorgeous lover come through the bedroom door, naked as usual. Tasuki yawned loudly, stretching one hand over his head while the other scratched his ass. Chichiri couldn't help but giggle cutely at Tasuki's silliness. Tasuki heard his boyfriend laughing and smiled that brilliant fanged smile of his toward the blue-haired monk. He walked clumsily over to his laughing lover and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead and playfully ruffling his blue bangs.

"Mornin', Chiri," Tasuki said quietly, his voice cracking. Chichiri smiled and brought a hand up to Tasuki's tanned shoulder, leaning him down even further so he could kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Good morning, Tasuki." Chichiri replied. "I made breakfast for you already, no da."

"Sweet." Tasuki gave Chichiri a quick kiss before saying, "Thanks, love."

"No problem, no da!" Tasuki smiled warmly at Chichiri's cheerful tone. He straightened up and made way for the kitchen. Chichiri's expression darkened mischievously, staring at the red-head's perfect ass. _He has no idea what he's in store for…_

Later that evening

_Why am I so damned nervous?_ He thought, pacing faster. _I wasn't earlier today, or for the passed month. DAAAAA! Why am I so nervous?_

Chichiri heard a door shut in the other bedroom. He peeked in, finding Tasuki undressing, taking off his green top first before going to sit on the bed to remove his shoes. _Okay, now's a good time. Now! _He instructed himself, and stepped into the other room quietly, trying not to give away his presence. He sat slowly on the bed behind Tasuki and grabbed his shoulders, causing the red-head to jump.

"What the f…" Chichiri reached around and put his hand around Tasuki's mouth.

"Ssh! Don't worry, no da, it's me." Chichiri removed his hand from Tasuki's loud mouth. "Chiri, what are you…" Tasuki was silenced when the monk began placing wet kisses from his shoulder all the way up to the spot behind his ear. Tasuki moaned and leaned his head to the side, giving his lover more access. Chichiri took advantage of this and began licking and sucking on the sweet skin of Tasuki's neck, Tasuki's breath hitching when the blue-haired man began biting as well. Chichiri bit a little too hard and Tasuki's neck started bleeding, but he licked the blood off, tasting the coppery liquid on his lips. Tasuki got his voice back and asked again: "Chiri, what're you doin'?"

Chichiri rolled his one eye at Tasuki's silly question. "I'm just getting some payback, no da." He plainly stated, going back to kissing his lover's neck. He was hoping the bandit wouldn't notice the hint of nervousness he still had.

"For what?" Chichiri chuckled at Tasuki's suspiciousness and lack of memory.

"For last month." He grabbed Tasuki's hair and tugged his head back gently so that Tasuki could look into Chichiri's wildly passionate mahogany eye. "You do remember that, don't you?"

Tasuki's eyes widened, the memory rushing back to him. "Oh yeah!" Tasuki smiled foolishly as Chichiri rolled his eye again. He went back to his business, pushing Tasuki down onto the bed rather forcefully and pinned his wrists over his head with one hand. He leaned down to quickly but heatedly kiss his startled lover, gently biting his lower lip when he pulled away. He looked Tasuki deeply in his eyes. He had a hint of malevolence in that one eye of his that made Tasuki feel uneasy about his situation. "Uh… yer not gonna hurt me, are ya?"

"Depends on what your tolerance of pain is, no da." Chichiri said as he dragged his long, sharp fingernails down Tasuki's muscled chest. Tasuki moaned, tossing his head back on the pillow. Chichiri followed, leaning down to capture his companion's lips with his own, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, claiming it for himself. Chichiri used this to distract Tasuki as he tore off his kesa and tied it around Tasuki's wrists and the bedpost in a masterful knot. Tasuki tried to remove his hands from the entanglement, but it was way too tight.

_How the hell did he do that so goddamn fast?_ Tasuki watched as the monk began sucking and biting his nipples, kneading the already hardened flesh there. Tasuki growled and pushed his hips up to meet his lover's, but he pushed them back down, much to Tasuki's frustration.

"Not yet," Chichiri said in a low voice against his lover's skin, causing him to shiver beneath him. The cerulean-haired man smiled, enjoying his lover's obvious frustration. Chichiri sat up, making sure that he had Tasuki's full attention as he tore off his own white top and carelessly threw it aside, staring sensually into his lover's orange eyes.

_Fuck he's hot,_ Tasuki thought, letting his eyes take in the beautiful man's body, from his handsome face all the way down to his pants, noticing his growing erection. It was then that Tasuki realized that his was growing, too. Chichiri smiled wryly and came back down in between Tasuki's legs, continuing where he left off. He tongued the fiery warrior's muscle lines in his stomach while pulling off his pants quickly. Tasuki shivered as cold air brushed over his nether regions. He moaned loudly when he felt Chichiri's tongue swirl around his navel, suddenly feeling warm again. He jumped and twitched when he felt Chichiri's adroit hand grab his penis.

"Ah! Shit…" Tasuki moaned, grinding against Chichiri's hand. But Chichiri just pushed his hips down again.

"You're so impatient." The monk said as he began pumping his hand on Tasuki's erection. Tasuki groaned and writhed beneath his lover, still trying to free his hands from the bedpost. Chichiri spanked him when he saw him trying to escape. "Trying to get away?"

"N-no… I just… need…" Tasuki was so filled with lust he could hardly speak. But Chichiri understood what he needed. He ran his tongue along the underside of his length, and then as he got to the top, he put the whole length into his mouth. Tasuki gasped for air. "A-ah! Fuck… yes… Chichiri…"

Chichiri's head bobbed up and down in between Tasuki's legs. He kept his mahogany eye locked on his lover's glazed ones as he sucked, letting his tongue massage the underside. The bandit cried out in sheer ecstasy. He couldn't believe his timid and reserved Chichiri was doing this to him.

"Nnn… Chiri…" Tasuki said before releasing into his lover's mouth, Chichiri swallowing all of it before pulling away. He licked his lips of the excess semen while Tasuki stared adoringly.

Chichiri was surprised with himself. He was still a little nervous, but his lust for Tasuki helped him hide it. But he would congratulate himself later. He crawled back up to his beloved, kissing him feverishly and running his hand down the bandit's chest, abs, and to his inner thigh. Tasuki gasped in Chichiri's mouth as two invading fingers penetrated him, moving in and out of him at a rapid pace.

"Fuck!" Tasuki whispered huskily against his companion's lips, causing both men to shiver with uncontrollable lust. Chichiri added another finger while Tasuki moaned again, shoving his tongue into his lover's hot mouth, tasting his own seed.

"Tasuki…" Chichiri managed to say between kisses. When he felt that his bandit was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out, making Tasuki whimper at the loss. Chichiri sat up and stood on the floor, removing his pants to reveal his proud erection. Tasuki gaped at amazement at his monk's body, but was also slightly confused as to why Chichiri was standing.

"Don't worry," Chichiri said as sensuously as possible. "I'm not done." With that, Chichiri raised his right hand, and his kesa mystically unwrapped itself from around Tasuki's wrists. Tasuki groaned in relief, rubbing his wrists and rolling his shoulders in attempt to null the pain. But then Tasuki suddenly felt very light. He looked at Chichiri, who was glowing red with magic, and then he looked down, realizing that Chichiri was making him levitate.

"Waah! Chichiri, whadda ya doin'?!" Tasuki said, struggling ridiculously to try to get down. Chichiri didn't answer as he moved his arm, causing Tasuki to fly against the wall, quickly but gently. Tasuki was frozen, his chest against the wall and his hands out to his sides, his head turned so he could watch the monk get behind him.

"I told you I was getting some payback, no da." Chichiri said while spanking his bandit's ass hard, making Tasuki whimper in both pleasure and pain. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Tasuki."

Tasuki was about to retort, but his breathing hitched as Chichiri began sliding his member into his tight entrance. Both men groaned amorously as Chichiri pushed as far as he could go into his lover. He pulled out all the way and thrust in again, this time faster and with more force.

"AAAH! Fuck, Chichiri… a-ah…" Tasuki cried as the monk found a steadier rhythm, pounding into him. Their sweaty skin brushed against each other, adding to the ecstasy.

Chichiri's pace became faster and Tasuki's muscles tightened around his member. "Uhhh… Tasuki… you're so tight…" Chichiri whispered into his lover's ear, gently nipping and licking it. He slapped the red-head's ass again, his other hand braiding into Tasuki's hair to use as an anchor. The monk had his man completely under his control.

"Chiri…" Tasuki moaned one final time before releasing against the wall. Chichiri found his release moments later, causing the bandit to scream. The monk's magic wore off as the two men slid to the ground, embracing each other, allowing their heartbeats to return to normal.

"Damn, Chiri. Where the hell did you learn that floating trick?" Tasuki asked.

"I always knew, no da." Chichiri answered. "I just… never had a purpose for it."

"That was amazing, though, Chiri." Tasuki lifted his head to kiss his lover lightly. "And I'm sorry for blabbin' to Nuriko, but he woulda…" the bandit was cut off by the monk's lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Tasuki." Chichiri said against Tasuki's lips. "I love you, no da."

"I love ya too, Chichiri."


End file.
